fanon_rugratsfandomcom-20200213-history
Tommy Catches A Cold (Babysmurfrocks Series) / Part 2
(Tommy's POV) I was still asleeps afore I then wakeded up only to finds Dilly theres but no one else. I was also in my own bed, when did I gets home? Of course that didn't really matters to me as I had to much of a headache to really cares. "Tommy are you ok?" Dil askeded me "No, I'm cold, my head hurts, I can't hears well, and my nose is stuffy." I told Dil all the things that was wrong with me (Normal POV) Tommy listed off his symptoms he was having to Dil after he asked if Tommy was ok. Dil was happy when he got home and found out that Tommy hadn't disappeared but was worried about his brother and was sad that he was sick. Tommy then got up from his bed with the cover wrapped around him as he went downstairs, he wanted to watch Reptar as that always made him feel better, as Dil followed him. Tommy and Dil went over to the couch as Tommy climbed up onto the couch and grabbed the remote, switching on the tv, as he turned it on Goober was on. Dil smiled happily as he saw Goober on the tv but frowned when Tommy changed the channel to Reptar. "I wanted to watch Goober." Dil said "Well I wants to watch Reptar so to bad!" Tommy snapped "Maybe I cann try and makes him feel betters like we tried at Chuckie and Kimi's place." Dil thought to himself as he toddled off As Dil went off to get something to make Tommy feel better, Tommy sat in silence watching Reptar as he sneezed and shivered as he wrapped the cover around him more while shivering. Moments later Dil came back with his Goober the Gopher toy along with Tommy's Reptar doll as he climbed onto the couch with the toys. "Here Tommy, will these make you feels betterer?" Dil asked Tommy looked over at Dil and frowned again seeing the Goober toy as he snatched the toys away from Dil. Tommy took the Goober toy as he pulled on the head until it ripped off and some of the stuffing fell out. "I hate Goober!" Tommy then threw the now ripped toy across the room before grabbing his Reptar toy and holding onto it Dil watched in shock as Tommy ripped the head off his Goober toy as he watch Tommy throw it. Dil got off the couch and went over to the ripped Goober toy and picked it up. "You brokeded my favoritest toy, you're the worst big brother ever!" Dil exclaimed as he then started bawling loudly Tommy frowned covering his ears trying to drown out Dil's bawling until Didi came in to see what was wrong. "Dil, sweetie what's the matter? What happened to your toy?" Didi came over to Dil picking him up and trying to calm him down as she noticed Dil holding the head of his Goober toy "Don't worry Dil, mommy will fix it." Dil kept crying but calmed down quite a bit as he sniffled after hearing that Didi could fix his toy as she then put Dil down taking the toy off to sew it up. As Didi left the room Tommy looked over to Dil as Dil frowned getting up and walking over to the couch as he took the remote and changed the channel back to Goober. "Hey give that back I don't wants to watch Goober!" Tommy said reaching over trying to grab the remote from Dil dropping his Reptar doll in the process "Fine then watches your stupid Reptar show!" Dil shouted back throwing the remote at Tommy, hitting Tommy in the head with it, as he saw the Reptar doll and picked it up frowning at it "Ouch that hurted! Give me back my Reptar dolly." Tommy said rubbing his head "No! You brokeded my favoritest toy, so I'm going to breaks yours!" Dil exclaimed as pulled the arms and legs off the Reptar toy and throwing them so they scattered across in different places across the room "Why would you do's that?! I hates you just leave me alones and don't talks to me no mores!" Tommy shouted angrily before he started crying as he coughed. "That's fine by mes." Dil said dropping what was the rest of the toy onto the floor as he then crawled off to play by himself As a few days passed, Dil and Tommy still haven't talked to each other since what happened. Didi obviously sewed Dil's Goober toy back up and once she found the arms and legs to Tommy's Reptar toy fixed it as well as they just snapped back on. Dil however was feeling a bit lonely playing on his own but was still mad at Tommy, Tommy though was all for sleeping as his cold got a bit worse as he now had a sore throat. Didi had given Tommy some medicine as he slept either in his room or on the couch during the past few days while trying to get over his cold while Dil played downstairs in the playpen. As the days past Tommy and Dil both felt guilty for breaking each other's toys as Dil also felt guilty for saying that Tommy was the worst big brother as he knew that wasn't true. Tommy was the best brother Dil could ever have. Tommy was the one that felt guilty the most however since Dil was only trying to make him feel better but he ended up being mean to his little brother and making him cry by breaking his favorites toy right in front of him. (Tommy's POV) My cold only got worserer and not only that but Dilly was still mad at me acause I breakeded his Goober toy. I felted worser acause I made my little brother cry and made him upset, I don't likes it when I has a cold if I'm going to be mean to my onlyiest brother. This made me feel as bad as the time I almost poured banana baby food on Dilly and let the monkeys takeded him away. (Normal POV) Tommy sighed sadly as he rolled over in his bed taking another nap once again as he remembered back to what happened in the forest. Tommy knew he had to the apologize to Dil but it wasn't going to be right now since he was in too much pain to move to far as his head and throat ached. 'Go To Part 3 ' Category:Babysmurfrocks' articles Category:Babysmurfrocks' Series stories Category:Tommy Catches A Cold Chapters